How Could He Leave
by danagirl3496
Summary: Bella didnt tell Jake something before he left. this will change there lives Rated T short


How Could He Leave Me

When he left my heart went with him. I still miss him. The man I love has been gone for six months. I realize what he is doing is for me. No I mean us, even though he doesn't know who us is right now. I can't get it wrapped around my head why he wanted to do this, out of all things to do.

I can remember that night like it was yesterday. Jake told me that he wanted to sign up for the military. He knew that he could help people by fighting for his country. But when he actually did it I felt like I couldn't even breath.

Jacob and I have been a couple since I was a freshman and he was a sophomore. Now things have changed. Jake is in basic training and I am a senior in high school trying to graduate early so I can have a decent education before the baby comes. Yes I said baby.

The only thing regret is not telling Jake about the baby. My mom keeps telling me to call him. She would say "Bella call him" or "Bells you should really call Jacob."

She would nag me to call him. But I didn't want too. I was afraid of his reaction. I thought if I told him about the baby he wouldn't care. He would tell me it was my problem not his. Jake would continue with basic training like nothing happened. My best friend in the world Angela said I was wrong but who knows. I might be right or I might be wrong.

I was in my room doing some homework when there was a knock on my door.

"Hold on." I said getting off my bed. I'm really slow when it comes to getting off my bed now.

When I opened my door, Angela and her boyfriend Eric were there.

"Hey what are you two doing here? How did you get in?" I asked giving Angela a hug.

"Your brother let us in." Angela said.

Of course Sam let them in. He is my older brother. Sam is 24 and still lives at home with mom, dad and me his little sister. I think that it's funny that he still lives here at his age. My mom said that the only reason he's stilling living here is because I'm going to need as much help as I can get when the baby is born.

"Do you want to come and hang out with Eric and I at the mall?" Angela asked with hope in her eyes.

"I can't I only have one more test to take and I'm studying for it." I said.

"Come on you need a break from studying and from thinking about Jacob and the baby stuff. So Eric and I are taking you to the mall." Angela said.

"I can'-," I was cut off by the sound of my cell phone ringing.

I looked at the caller I.D. it was Jacob. I haven't talked to him since he left.

"Who is it?" Angela asked curiously.

"Jake." I said softly.

"You have to answer him." Angela said.

"No I don't want to." I said putting my phone on the bed.

"Why the hell not?" Angela screeched.

"Because I still didn't tell him about this." I said pointing to my big baby bump.

"Bella you are 6 mouth's pregnant. Why haven't you told him?" She said putting her head in her hands.

"I'm scared." I said throwing myself on the bed.

"What are you scared of?" Angela asked as she sat on the bed with me.

"That he does not care. Tells me that it's my problem and goes back to basic training hating me." I said in tears.

"Why would you think that? Would he do that Bella? Jacob loves you. He has since the day he almost ran you over with the driver's ED car." Angela said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Your right Angela I'm going to call him right now." I said reaching for my phone.

"Good. You should also tell me about that." She said pointing to my stomach.

"Alright I will." I said.

"Promise." She said.

"Promise."

"Can we go now? I want to get to the mall before Mike gets there." Eric said.

"Alright were leaving right now," Angela said getting off my bed and they both left.

Now I was alone but not completely alone.

"I have you don't I." I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"Aright I have to do this." I said to myself. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang a couple of times, before a person picked up.

"Hello."

"Uh hi I would like to speak to Jacob Black." I asked.

"Alright one minute." He said.

"Black." The person yelled. A couple of minutes later I heard Jake's voice. The person I love the most in the world. The father of my child.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi Jake it's me." I said shyly.

"Hey baby why didn't you answer the phone when I called earlier?" He asked.

I felt bad. I didn't want to tell him the truth. How is that going to sound. What am I going to tell him. That I was to nervous to talk to him. He would think I was joking or something. He wouldn't take me seriously. I took a deep breath.

"I was talking to Angela and I didn't get to the phone in time." I lied.

"Oh that's alright. I'm happy to hear your voice. I have been missing you like crazy." He said.

"I miss you too." I said feeling bad.

"What do you miss about me." Jacob said trying not to laugh.

"Well I miss your smile. The way you make me laugh even if I don't want to laugh. What I miss most of all is the way that you kiss me. I haven't had one kiss in 6 months." I said sadly.

"Oh really! What if I told you that I'm coming home for a week before I get shipped out to Afghanistan." He said.

I didn't know what to say so I stared to scream

"Your coming home." I yelled on the top of my lungs.

'Yeah I'm leaving in two days. Then I see my beautiful girlfriend I left in Forks." He said with his voice full of joy.

Then it hit me. Jacob it coming home and I am 6 months pregnant with a stomach the size of Texas. Alright I have to tell him. I told myself.

"Are you there? Did you faint or something?" He asked laughing.

"No I didn't faint. But I have to tell you something really important." I said looking around my room.

"What is it babe." Jake said sounding concerned

"Ok just promise not to be mad and don't do anything stupid." I said trying to hold back tears. This is the moment I have been dreading the most.

"Alright I promise just tell me." He said.

"I'm pregnant." I mumbled.

"You're what? I can't hear you." He said.

"I'M PREGNANT." I yelled into the phone.

The line was quite but I could still hear Jacob's breathing. I wish I knew what was going through his head right know.

"You cheated on me?" Jake asked.

When he said that I felt my heart break into a million tiny pieces. I was trying my best to hold back the tears and the sobs the best I could. I didn't want Jacob to hear me cry.

"You think I cheated on you?" I choked out.

"Yeah I do! How else could you be pregnant. I haven't seen you in 6 months." He yelled at me.

"How could you even think that I cheated on you. I love you. You are my everything. Jacob I'm 6 months pregnant with your child." I said crying and sobbing.

"You can't be 6 months pregnant. You would have told me if it was my child before I left Bella." He yelled.

"I'm not lying to you Jake. I am telling you that you are going to be a father in 3 months." I said sobbing.

"No I'm not, because I am not that baby's father." He yelled.

"Yes you are." I said softly into the phone.

The line was quiet for a minute.

"When you come home don't come by my house!" I said and hung up the phone.

I laid in my bed and cried. I think I cried for about two or three hours. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Bella." Said my brother.

"Go away Sam." I said putting a blanket over my head. I thought if I hid he would go away. But he didn't. He walked into my room.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

I didn't answer him, he sat on my bed. Sam put his hand on my back and stared to rub it up and down.

"Bells you can tell me. What's wrong?" Sam said.

"Don't tell mom and dad ok." I said taking the blanket off my head.

"I won't tell them." He said.

"I talked to Jake today." I said.

"OOOOHHHH that what's all the yelling was about." He said.

"Yeah we got into a fight. Sam he's coming back in 2 days." I said playing with a loose thread on my blanket.

"He is? Did you tell him about the baby?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah! That what our fight was about. I told him about the baby." I said looking down trying to fight back tears.

"So what did he say? Is he going to help with the baby?" He asked with a serious face.

I started to cry, I thought of what Jake said.

"Bella are you alright?" Sam asked putting his arm around me shoulder.

"Tell me what Jacob said?" My brother demanded.

I just cried harder. I can't tell him what the man I love did to me. I don't want Sam to over react or do something to get back at Jacob.

"Bella please tell me, sis. I am your big brother I am here to help you." He said quietly.

"Alright, he said that because he has been gone for 6 months that this baby can't be his. He also said I must have cheated in him." I said looking away from him.

I saw Sam's face turn red. He didn't say anything. I don't think I have ever seen him this made. I don't know if he is upset with me for not telling Jacob sooner or he is mad at Jacob.

"Sam are you alright?" I asked putting my hand on his arm.

"NO NOT AT ALL! What the hell is wrong with that boy? Mom was right! You should have told him when you found out!" He yelled.

Then Sam got up from my bed and walked out. He slammed the door. I was all alone with my thoughts.

Two days later at school I still couldn't get Jake out of my head. I was in my favorite class, art. Art is suppose to relax you. But I feel more stress. I know that being stressed is not good for the baby.

"Bella do you want to hang out today?" Angela said as she sat down next to me.

"I can't I have a doctor's appointment. But if you want to come with me and my mom you can. Were going to find out the sex of the baby." I said with a smile on my face.

"I would love too." Angela gushed and gave me a hug.

I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Angela. I would probably be sad all the time and feel bad for myself. I would not be all smiles like I am right now.

"What time is your appointment?" She asked.

"4 o'clock. So meet me in the parking lot after school."

"I'll be there." She said.

The day went fast. I was really exited to find out if I'm going to be having a girl or boy. I'm hoping that it is a girl. Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to have a baby girl. But if it's a boy I would be happy too. As long as it is healthy I don't care what it is.

I walked to the parking lot were my mom said that she would pick me up. I get into the car.

"Hey Bella. How was your day?" My mom asked lowering the radio.

"It was alright. Is it ok that I asked Angela to come with us to the doctor today?" I asked looking out the car window.

"That's fine. Where is she? We're going to be late." My mom said tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"She should be here any minute." I said with a smile on my face.

Ten minutes went by and still no Angela. She didn't even call or text me to tell me that she was going to be late.

"We need to go we're already late." She said starting the car.

I felt really hurt that Angela my best friend in the world didn't show up. She was the only person I could talk to without yelling at me.

When we got to the doctor's office. I was still a little excited. But not as much as I was earlier today. A nurse told me and my mom to go to room B. When we open the door Dr. Bird was there. She has been my doctor through my whole pregnancy.

"Hi Bella how are you feeling today?" She said getting off the chair she was sitting on.

"I feel good." I smiled.

"Good. Now you are for your sonogram am I right." Dr. Bird said putting the gel on my tummy and looking at the screen.

"So what am I having?" I asked with a really big smile on my face.

"Your having a girl." Dr. Bird said wiping the gel off my stomach.

I didn't say anything. I was very happy I was having a girl. Like I said I always wanted a girl mom dropped me off at home I heard Sam talking to someone in the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen. I couldn't believe what I saw. There in my kitchen was Jacob. I wanted to go over and smack him for what he said to me over the phone. I felt my face get hot because I told him not to come here. But instead of going over there I just stayed where I was.

"You got my baby sister pregnant and you accuse her of cheating." Sam yelled.

I smiled to myself I never thought my brother would do something like that for me. Before I got pregnant Sam and I would fight like crazy. But now we don't fight what so ever we are closer then ever.

"That is not my baby." Jake yelled and took a step towards my brother.

"Yes it is." Sam said before Jacob could answer he was in his face.

"You need to be a man and own up to what you did and take care of Bella and the baby." My brother yelled. I ran into the kitchen.

"Sam stop." I yelled and got in between him and Jacob.

"You are pregnant." Jake said looking at my stomach.

"Yeah I am. Now both of you calm down before you kill each other! Sam there." I said pointing to the stove.

"Jacob there." I pointed to the table.

I took a deep breath.

"Are you too trying to give me a heart attack or worse put me into early labor." I yelled.

"Bella calm down all we were doing was talking." My brother said.

"It didn't look like talking to me." I pause for a second to get my thoughts together.

"Bella I'm -I'm I'm sorry." Jacob said in a low voice.

I looked at him he looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone." Sam said walking out of the kitchen.

"That's all you have to say is that your sorry." I said on the verge of tears.

"Bells what was I suppose to say. When you called and said that you were pregnant. I just assumed you cheated on me because I haven't seen you in six months. I'm really sorry for what I said to you Bella." Jacob said with his head down.

I could see even though his head was down that he was crying, I only saw him cry once. That was when his grandpa died. Because of his death that's why Jake went into the military.

I walked over to the chair that Jacob was sitting in. I sat in the one next to him.

"You shouldn't be the only one to say sorry it should be me. I didn't tell you about her." I said putting his hand on my baby bump.

"Her huh." He said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yeah I found out this afternoon." I said with a smile.

Maybe Angela was right, telling him wasn't as hard as I thought.

"I really do want to help you with her." He said taking his hand off my stomach.

"Thank you. But in a week your going to Afghanistan." I said with tears running down my cheek.

"Don't cry I'm only going to be there for 10 or 11 months then I'll be home." Jacob said whipping the tears off my face.

"10 or 11 months that I won't see you. That she won't see you." I said under my breath.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob asked.

"Sure ask away." I said with a smile on my face.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about her?" He asked looking at my stomach.

"I was scared and you looked really happy when you were signing up and I didn't want this baby to ruin that for you." I said looking down at the ground.

"Why were you scared. That is what I don't understand." He said looking angry.

"I was scared you wouldn't won't me anymore." I said crying.

"Bella I wouldn't do that to you I love you." Jacob said.

I looked up at Jacob he put his arm around me. He always does that whenever I cry. He picked me up and put me in his lap. I feel so safe when I am in his arms. I know nothing can hurt me. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Shhh I'm here. Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere." He said rubbing my back.

I'm happy that I got him back but not for as long as I want. Jacob is leaving in a week. I have to make this week last.

This week having Jake here went really fast. We did a lot. He helped me pick out all the furniture for the baby. Jake even got her a shirt that said 'my daddy is fighting so you can be free' I thought that was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Jacob and I even picked out a name for our baby girl. That way we don't need to say she or the baby. Her name is going to be Ava. I thought that it is a cute name for a cute baby. Jake and I even went to the court house and got married. So now I am Mrs. Jacob Black I could not be happier. We decided that we will have a big wedding when he gets back that way I wont to pregnant and fat. Between taking care of Ava and planning a wedding I won't even have time to miss Jacob so that is good for me.

Today is the day that Jake is leaving. I went with him and his family to the airport. Jacob told his family about Ave and him becoming a father. Jake's mom wasn't happy I was pregnant but I really don't care what she thought. She has always hated me. So what she thought didn't phase me.

"I'm going to miss you so much Mrs. Black." Jacob said giving me a hug and a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you even more." I said giving him another kiss.

Just then Jacob got down on his knees. His face was to my stomach. He put both his hand on my belly. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"What you smiling at?" I asked putting my hand through his hair.

"I felt her kick." He said getting up off the ground.

"I'll send you a picture as soon as she's born. I promise." I said.

"Good I can't wait to get them." He said giving me a kiss.

"Try not to get yourself killed I want you back in one piece." I said with tears running down my face.

"Don't cry Bells I will come back in one piece. I will come back to you and Ava."

"Good." I said putting my arms around his torso and giving him one last hug before he had to go.

"I love you." Jake whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Then he walked way I tried my best to hold all the tears back but it didn't work. Then Ava stared to kick hard. She knew that her daddy was not here any more.

It has been three months since I have seen Jacob. I miss him even more then I did when he was in training. I don't have that much time to miss him because I have three week old baby to take care of.

Yeah I had Ava. She looks just like Jake except she has my reddish brown hair. Today I am going to take some pictures and send them to Jake.

"Mom can you get me the camera." I asked.

"Here." She said handing me the camera.

I took Ava out of the carrier and gave my brother the camera.

"You look really cute." Sam said.

"Oh thank you." I said with a smile.

"I was talking to Ava not you Bella." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Just take the picture Sam" I said sitting on the couch.

He took the picture and I put Ava in the pack and play. Then I down loaded the picture onto the computer and printed them out. I was about to write a note to put in with the picture when the door bell rang and Ava started to cry. She knows the best times to cry.

"One minute." I yelled I went over and picked Ava up.

"Come on baby let's see who is at the door." I said and Ava looked at with her big brown eyes covered in tears.

When I answered the door, my worst fear came true I saw a man he was dressed in a suit and tie.

"Are you Bella Black. I am Lieutenant Nelson." He said.

"Yes I am." I said trying to fight back tears. He handed me a letter.

Then I looked at Ava who is smiling and looking at me not knowing what is happening right now.

"Sam." I yelled.

My brother came running down the stars almost falling down them and stopped. He looked at the men in the door was and then at my face.

"Bella give me Ava." He said reaching out to take her out of my arms.

I opened the letter it said I am sorry to inform you but Jacob Ephraim Black had died in the line of duty. His body will be returned to Forks in a week. Sorry for you loss.

I started to cry and I feel to my knees. Then Ava started to cry too. She must know that her mommy is upset.

"He's dead no he can't be no." I yelled and cried.

Sam came over and bent down to where I was crying.

"It's going to be ok." He said rubbing my back with his free hand.

"How is it going to be ok. He's gone and he never got to meet Ava. He didn't keep his promise to me." I cried harder.

"I know." He said giving me a one arm hug.

Jacob is always with me. I know that he is watching out for me and Ava from heaven.

Ava is three now. Even though she never meet her daddy I told her that he died fighting for his country.


End file.
